venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Brainulo
Brainulo is a time-traveling supervillain on The Venture Bros. He has an oversized cranium and an underdeveloped body, eventually requiring the aid of a motorized chair to move around. Brainulo claimed to be from 1,000 years in the future, and that he had been stranded in the 20th century by Jonas Venture Sr. This caused him to hate Jonas, resulting in Brainulo's agreeing to join Scaramantula's Fraternity of Torment. Character History After being stranded in the 20th Century by Jonas Venture Sr., Brainulo joined the Fraternity of Torment to seek revenge. He attended a meeting of the group on Spider-Skull Island. Unbeknownst to him, Jonas had infiltrated the fraternity in disguise as Dr. Fangdragon. Team Venture arrived and a melee ensued. Brainulo attempted to use his giant robot Futuro to fight the heroes, but Futuro was attacked by Humongoloid. The giant robot fell on Brainulo, incapacitating him. At some point in the 1960s Brainulo tangled with Team Venture again, as recounted to Dean Venture by Colonel Gentleman in the episode ''The Devil's Grip''. Following a diabolical plot that apparently involved a misaligned missile and judo lizard henchmen, Brainulo trapped Colonel Gentleman, The Action Man, and Humongoloid in a massive battle royale pit, then forced Gentleman and Action Man to battle their respective crushes: Jass and Triple Threat. Many years later, in the episode Now Museum-Now You Don't, Brainulo attended the opening of Jonas Venture Jr.'s museum on Spider-Skull Island, though Brainulo was pretending to be senile. His former ally Scaramantula deduced that Brainulo was not actually senile, and the villains attempted to disrupt the event. Brainulo tried to exert his mental influence over the various attendees, encouraging them to indulge their criminal or destructive urges--though it is not clear if he was actually successful. Chaos erupted at the museum and Brainulo attempted to reactivate Futuro. He failed, and instead restarted the Island's long-dormant self-destruct function. Scaramantula was unable to disarm the detonator, and he and Brainulo fled. In their absence, Professor Impossible prevented the Island from destruction by absorbing the blast with his impossibly elastic body. Brainulo eventually made his way to Impossible Plaza in New York City, where he joined the crowd of supervillains waiting to audition for The Revenge Society in the episode ''Bright Lights, Dean City''.'' Episode Appearances Season 3 *Now Museum-Now You Don't'' Season 4 *''Bright Lights, Dean City'' (cameo) Season 5 *''The Devil's Grip'' (narrative flashback) Trivia *On the DVD commentary for Now Museum-Now You Don't, Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer indicate that Brainulo may not have any actual psychic abilities, and only appeared to because of luck and subtle manipulation. *Brainulo is apparently inspired by the DC Comics character Brainiac and the Marvel Comics character MODOK. *Master Billy Quizboy claimed that Brainulo was his favorite villain, since they both have oversized heads. *Brainulo appears in a deleted scene from ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' auditioning for The Revenge Society. Thus he can be seen in the waiting room crowd in the episode. Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Fraternity of Torment Category:Former Inhabitants of Spider-Skull Island